REVENGE
by Kiki Arisu NekoUsagi
Summary: "Ini akibat kau menyentuhnya." / FrUKUS, lime and gore. OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**A Hetalia: Axis Powers Fanfiction**

"**REVENGE"**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia: Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya

**Summary: **"Ini akibat kau menyentuhnya." / FrUKUS, lime and gore. OOC.

**Details & author's note: **gaje, aneh, AU, OOC, abal, bahasa nyampur antara bahasa baku dan bahasa gaul, dll. Wahaha, Risunyan yang ngedit dan ngetik ini cerita. Sebenernya sih kita bagi-bagi kerjaan, Kicchi yang bikin chapter 2, Risunyan yang bikin chapter 1. Tapi tetep aja, akhirnya Risunyan emang mesti ngedit. Yah, Risunyan ngerti... Kicchi itu belum pernah share cerita, sih. Tapi Risunyan seneng sama cerita buatan Kicchi, keren! Gore-nya hebat! #dor collab ini tercipta karena Risunyan bisa lime dan Kicchi bisa gore, sedangkan Risunyan kepengen bikin ff lime + gore. Akhirnya kami collab! Wahaha. Nista sekali, tah? Fuh, enggak juga. Ngomong-ngomong, pengetikan chapter I jauh lebih lama dari pengetikan chapter II karena takut ketakuan. Haha. Nah, hope you like, all! Francis x Arthur + yandere!Alfred. Slight Arthur x Francis. And in chapter 2, there's a slight Alfred x Arthur. Don't like don't read. Read and review, ya! ~Risunyan Usagi~

* * *

_**Chapter I**_

* * *

Siang panas seperti biasa. Tidak ada perubahan sedikit pun hari itu. Apapun, segalanya berjalan seperti biasa. Pertengkaran? Sudah pasti ada juga. Biasa, Arthur dan Francis. Mereka selalu saja bertengkar, kan? Si Tsundere dan si mesum.

"Alis tebal!" ejek Francis. Jelas saja Arthur kesal.

"Apa? Dasar bloody frog!" balas Arthur.

"Dasar alis ulat bulu!"

"Jenggot tak terurus!"

Pertengkaran itu tak ada habisnya. Dan entah kenapa pertengkaran sekarang terasa agak berbeda. Arthur tampak lebih marah dari biasanya. Kali ini bukan seperti Tsundere, melainkan tampak sangat nyata, auranya menunjukkan kebencian yang tak dapat ditunjukkan. Sorot matanya tajam dan tampak serius. Tak seperti Arthur.

"Dasar mesum bego!" jerit Arthur saking kesalnya. "Pergi! Jangan sekali pun kau menunjukkan wajahmu di hadapanku sekarang!"

Kata-kata itu serius, keluar dari mulut sang British beralis tebal itu. Tidak, bukan kata-kata gertakan seorang cowok Uke yang Tsundere, melainkan kata-kata kebencian yang serius. Francis terpana. Baru pertama kali ia melihat Arthur seserius itu.

Mereka diam beberapa lama. Arthur mengatur napasnya yang tersengal akibat berteriak terlalu kencang. Sedangkan Francis hanya terpana karena kehilangan kata-kata.

Francis menghela napas panjang, dan mulai angkat bicara. "Ya sudah, kalau itu maumu." Ucapnya. Aura Francis tampak berbeda. Wajahnya tenang tapi tampak tak menerima.

Perlahan, lelaki Prancis itu membalikkan badan dan berjalan pergi, sampai wujudnya ditelan jarak.

Deg!

Tiba-tiba dalam hati Arthur dipenuhi perasaan bersalah. Ia menyesal telah menyuruh Francis pergi.

.

Sejak itu Francis tak pernah terlihat lagi, sekalipun dalam World Meeting. Arthur benar-benar menyesali perkataannya.

Akhirnya Arthur memutuskan untuk meminta maaf pada Francis. Siapkan batinmu, Arthur Kirkland.

.

Ting! Tong!

Arthur memencet bel rumah Francis. Walau ragu, ia memutuskan untuk minta maaf. Ia berharap Francis ada di rumah dan juga akan memaafkannya, agar kehidupan mereka bisa berjalan normal kembali.

"Kumohon, Francis, bukalah pintunya!" doa Arthur dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba pintu rumah Francis terbuka. "Ya?" terdengarlah sebuah suara yang telah lama tak terdengar oleh Arthur. Arthur tersenyum. Sekarang harapannya telah muncul. "H... hai, Francis."

Lelaki Prancis itu kaget saat mendapati Arthur berdiri di hadapannya. "A... ah, ada apa, Arthur?" tanya Francis kaget.

Arthur diam sejenak. "Francis..." gumamnya.

"Ya?"

"Maafkan Aku." Ucap Arthur pelan.

Francis tercengang. "Kau serius, Arthur?"

Arthur mengangguk. Francis tak percaya. Tapi wajah Arthur tak menunjukkan kebohongan sama sekali.

"Makanya, Francis maafkan a–"

Sebelum Arthur sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Francis telah memeluknya. "Francis? A-ada apa?" kata Arthur gugup. Sang British ini kaget dan gugup karena sikap sahabatnya, orang Prancis di hadapannya ini. Francis mengabaikan panggilan Arthur. Ia malah memeluk Arthur semakin erat.

"Lepaskan aku!" teriak Arthur sambil mendorong Francis menjauh, melepaskan diri dari pelukannya. Wajahnya bersemu merah. Francis tersenyum. "Kau memang sangat manis, Arthur Kirkland." Ucap Francis nakal dan langsung menarik Arthur masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Francis membanting pintunya hingga tertutup dan menguncinya, lalu ia mendorong Arthur ke pintu dan menahan tangannya agar ia tak bisa bergerak.

"Hei! Mau apa ka– uff!" Arthur tak bisa menyelesaikan kata-katanya karena mulutnya tertahan oleh bibir lembut orang Prancis di hadapannya. Mereka berciuman. Dan Arthur hanya bisa meronta dan berusaha menikmati ciuman itu.

Akhirnya Francis melepaskan ciumannya. Ia menatap lurus ke arah Arthur yang wajahnya terlalu merah. Ia membiarkan lelaki British itu mengatur napasnya.

"Apa yang kau laku– uwaa!"

Francis menggendong Arthur yang langsung meronta-ronta. "Lepaskan aku!" jerit Arthur sambil memukul Francis. Francis diam saja. Ia membawa Arthur ke kamarnya dan dengan agak kasar menjatuhkan Arthur ke kasurnya. "M-mau apa, kau?" tanya Arthur setengah berteriak, ketakutan.

"Tenang saja, Arthur. Aku akan melakukannya dengan lembut." Bisik Francis di telinga Arthur. Wajah sang pria British bersemu merah. Lagi-lagi Francis menciumnya.

"Ah..." terdengar desahan Arthur di tengah ciuman itu. Ia kehabisan napas. Francis terus menciumnya sambil melepas kancing baju Arthur satu demi satu dan segera menanggalkan bajunya.

Francis melepas ciuman itu. Segaris saliva menyambungkan mulut mereka. Francis memulai serangannya. Ia mencium leher jenjang Arthur dan menggigitnya. Membuat kiss mark di sana. Arthur mengerang.

"Kau kesakitan?" tanya Francis sambil menjilat kiss mark buatannya. Arthur mendesa. Francis melanjutkan serangannya, mencium tubuh Arthur sampai ke dada sang British itu. Ia menjilat puting kanannya Arthur dan memainkan yang kiri dengan jari lincahnya.

"J-jan... jangan!" kata Arthur di tengah desahannya. Francis berhenti bermain dengan putingnya, tapi tangannya menyelundup ke balik celana Arthur.

"Ukh!" erang Arthur saat tangan Francis meremas 'benda'nya. "Tampaknya kau besar juga, ya, Arthur?" goda Francis sambil melanjutkan penjelajahan di balik celana Arthur.

"Ah!" erang Arthur sekali lagi saat dua jari nakal Francis memasuki 'lubang'nya. Wajah Arthur merah padam. Francis mengeluarkan tangannya. Ada cairan di tangannya. Ia menjilatnya.

"Cepat sekali, Arthur. Aku belum mulai, lho." Kata Francis. Tangannya mulai menyentuh celana Arthur dan menurunkan resletingnya. "A-ah! Francis!" Arthur memekik pelan saat Francis menurunkan boxer-nya sampai 'benda' Arthur yang sudah tegang melompat keluar. Francis tersenyum puas. "Dugganku tepat. Kau tak hanya manis, tetapi juga besar."

Francis segera menjilati 'benda' Arthur dengan lembut. Sang Uke hanya bisa mendesah

"Argh!" jerit Arthur pelan. Ternyata, Francis meremas 'benda' miliknya keras sekali. Air mata mengalir dari mata hijau emerald milik Arthur. Jelas sekali dia kesakitan. Ia menggit bibirnya sendiri keras-keras.

"Kau kesakitan Arthur?" tanya Francis. Arthur mengangguk lesu. "Maafkan aku."

Lagi-lagi Francis menyerang Arthur. Francis melepas celana Arthur. Sekarang yang meletak pada Arthur hanyalah boxer-nya yang telah diturunkan, secara tak langsung Arthur telah telanjang bulat. Francis memulainya lagi. Ia memainkan 'benda' Arthur. Menjilat, mengulum, dan meremas 'benda' Arthur. Dan setiap Francis memainkan 'benda' itu, Arthur mengeluarkan erangan atau desahan. "Ah, uh, ahn... k-kau hebat sekali memainkannya." Gumam Arthur pelan. Francis melepas boxer Arthur.

"T-tunggu! Kau curang." Ucap Arthur.

"Kenapa?" tanya Francis bingung. Tiba-tiba Arthur meniban Francis dan melepas celana Francis sehingga ia menemukan 'benda'-nya. "Tak adil kalau aku telah telanjang bulat begini sedangkan bajumu masih lengkap." Kata Arthur sambil tersenyum.

Menjilat, mengulum, dan meremas. Intinya memainkan 'benda' Francis.

"Ah... kau hebat sekali, Arthur." Gumam Francis menikmati permainan Arthur.

Francis dalam posisi duduk, sedangkan Arthur dalam posisi doggy.

Francis mendesah puas. "Ah..." gumamnya. "Arthur, siap-siap telan. Aku akan keluar." Kata Francis dan seketika ada cairan yang keluar dari 'benda' Francis. Arthur menelannya. Tapi karena terlalu banyak, akhirnya ada yang terpaksa ia tumpahkan. Mulut Arthur jadi kotor karena cairan Francis.

"K-kau sudah 'merasakan'-ku, kan?" kata Francis terengah. "Sekarang giliranku 'meresakan'-mu." Francis meremas 'benda' Arthur sekali lagi. "Boleh aku 'memasukimu', Arthur?"

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Arthur kebingungan sambil mengelap mulutnya.

Francis memegang 'benda'-nya yang sudah tegang dan mengarahkannya masuk ke 'lubang' Arthur.

"H-Hei!" Arthur menjerit.

"Aku akan melakukannya dengan lembut." Gumam Francis. "Kau juga ingin merasakannya, kan?"

Francis mulai memasukkan 'benda' miliknya ke 'lubang' Arthur yang kecil. Pelan-pelan, ia memasukkannya dengan penuh hasrat.

"Ah... kau sempit sekali, Arthur."

"Ukh! I-ini sih kau yang kebesaran!"

Dengan satu sentakan keras, 'benda' Francis telah memasuki tubuh sang British.

"Ah... ahn... uh." Arthur terus mendesah dan mengerang. "K-kau keras sekali..."

Francis memangku Arthur dan mulai menggerakkan 'benda'-nya dengan teratur. Arthur hanya bisa mendesah dan menjambak pelan rambut pirang orang Prancis di hadapannya itu.

"Ah... aku mau keluar." Kata Arthur tertahan. Mendengar itu, Francis semakin mempercepat gerakan 'benda'-nya sehingga jadi tak teratur. Arthur menjambak Francis keras-keras, menahan agar ia tak 'keluar'.

"Ngh! Fra–" Arthur berjuang terus agar ia tak 'keluar'. Francis masih terus memainkan 'benda'-nya gerakannya sudah sangat tak teratur. "Teriakkan namaku, Arthur! Keluarkan!" perintahnya. "Ah! Francis!" teriak Arthur dan segera saja cairannya mengalir deras dari 'lubang'-nya.

"S-sudah cukup!" kata Arthur terengah-engah.

Francis langsung mengeluarkan 'benda'-nya dari Arthur dan membiarkan lelaki British itu mengatur napasnya. Wajah sang Uke yang merah padam dan sangat manis membuat Francis berhasrat ingin 'masuk' lagi. tapi ia menahan hasrat itu.

Francis yang tak mengenakan celana menggengdong Arthur yang telanjang ke sofa karena kasur sudah kotor dan tak layak ditiduri. Ia membalut Arthur dengan selimut lembut.

"Francis..." ucap Arthur pelan dan terbata. "Kenapa kau melakukan ini?"

"Karena..." Francis mendekatkan mulutnya di telinga Arthur. "Aku mencintaimu."

.

.

Di luar, Alfred telah mengintip dan melihat apa yang terjadi. Tiba-tiba ia terbakar oleh perasaan cemburu.

"Francis Bonnefoy." Gumamnya. "Tunggu saja pembalasanku!"

_**-To be continued-**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A Hetalia: Axis Powers Fanfiction**

"**REVENGE"**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia: Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya

**Summary: **"Ini akibat kau menyentuhnya." / FrUKUS, lime and gore. OOC.

**Details & author's note: **gaje, aneh, AU, OOC, abal, bahasa nyampur antara bahasa baku dan bahasa gaul, dll. Lagi-lagi, Risunyan yang ngetik dan ngedit ini. Tapi kali ini tentu saja Kicchi yang buat 98%. Ah! Kicchi! Kamu bisa juga bikin gore-nya! Hebat! Francis susah banget matinya! *ditimpuk sama Kicchi* oke, Risunyan udah ngedit sedemikian rupa. Di sini Alfred tokoh utamanya, eh, ralat, Yandere!Alfred tokoh utamanya. Saya sempet nyaris nangis lho ngebaca ceritanya... kasihan sekali dirimu, nak Alfred. Semoga semuanya suka, ya! REVENGE chapter II, collaborate by Kicchi and Risunyan. ~Risunyan Usagi~

* * *

_**Chapter II**_

* * *

Semua yang telah Alfred lihat kemarin adalah hal yang telah mengubah hidupnya. Hal itu juga mengubah sifatnya. Alfred bagai dipaksa diam terus menerus.

Ya, cemburu telah membutakannya. Ia menjadi dendam pada Francis yang telah menyentuh Arthur-nya.

.

Esoknya, ada World Meeting lagi seperti biasa. Yang tak biasa adalah Alfred-lah yang datang paling pagi. Bahkan lebih cepat dari Arthur. Itulah yang membuat Arthur bingung.

"Hei, Alfred." Sapa Arthur. "Tak biasanya kau datang sepagi ini. Ada apa?"

Alfred mengabaikan pertanyaan Arthur.

"Git, jawab pertanyaan–"

"Apa yang telah kau lakukan dengan Francis?" tanya Alfred dengan tatapan dingin.

Deg!

Arthur kaget. Ia seperti tertangkap basah sedang mencuri. Mendadak ia menjadi salah tingkah. 'Duh... jangan sampai Alfred tau.' Doanya dalam hati.

"Errr... a-aku hanya minta maaf pada Francis, git! J-jangan berpikir macam-macam!" jawab Arthur tergagap.

"Ah, aku tak suka orang yang berbohong, Arthur." Kata Alfred tenang. "Jadi, apa yang telah kau lakukan dengan si Prancis itu?" sebuah senyum tersungging di wajah khas Alfred. Arthur tau pasti ada niat jahat dibalik senyuman itu. Tapi, ia juga tau ia sudah tak bisa lagi berbohong. "A... aku... aku melakukannya! Melakukannya dengan Francis!" jawab Arthur. "Tapi ia memaksaku! Aku... aku..." sebelum Arthur selesai menjelaskan, Alfred telah pergi meninggalkannya tanpa sepatah kata pun. Ia telah memiliki rencana. Rencana yang membahagiakannya. Arthur merasakan firasat buruk. "Ada apa perasaan ini... ah, sudahlah."

.

Di ruangan World Meeting, sudah hampir semua negara berkumpul, termasuk Francis. World Meeting berjalan aneh. Tidak ada Alfred yang selalu berteriak 'HERO!', tak ada pertengkaran Arthur dan Francis, dan suasana menjadi sangat tenang dan serius. Selama World Meeting, Alfred terus men-death glare Francis. Arthur menyadarinya. Sejak Alfred menginterogasinya, ia memiliki perasaan buruk.

"Inglaterre, apa kau menyadari bahwa sikap Alfred sangat berbeda?" tanya Francis pada Arthur. Arthur kaget Francis mengajaknya bicara. Hal yang mereka lakukan kemarin membuatnya malu untuk berurusan dengan Francis.

"A-ah, iya, tentu. Alfred tak mungkin bersikap seperti i–"

"Baiklah, World Meeting hari ini selesai. Silahkan pulang." Kata Alfred menyela pembicaraan Arthur dan Francis.

Satu per satu nation pun pulang. Memang sudah malam. Alfred pun segera pulang, seperti ada urusan penting yang harus ia lakukan.

"Francis Bonnefoy..." gumamnya pelan. "Kau akan segera mendapatkan pembalasanku.

.

.

Di rumah Alfred terdengar dentingan besi yang beradu. "Pisau? Sudah ada..." katanya. "Ah, apa sebaiknya aku bawa gunting ya? Sepertinya aku akan membawa pistolku..." gumamnya lalu mengambil pistolnya, menimbang sejenak, dan menjatuhkannya. "Tak usah, deh."

Di pojok ruangan, chainsaw-nya masih terduduk dengan manis. Tak ada satu pun karat bersarang pada chainsaw itu. Ia tersenyum. Senyum sadis tentunya. "Ah... chainsaw-ku yang malang... kau sudah haus darah, kan? Ini sudah cukup. Aku akan membawa gunting bersamaku." Ujarnya pelan dan mengantongi gunting itu.

Ia mengambil chainsaw-nya dan menuju rumah Francis. "Rasakan pembalasanku, Francis! Ini akibat kau menyentuh Arthur-ku!"

.

Minum wine. Apa lagi yang dilakukan Francis selain ini? Apalagi sekarang sedang malam bulan purnama.

Brak!

Pintu rumah Francis didobrak. Di depan pintu itu muncul sosok yang membawa chainsaw di tangannya.

"Halo, Francis." Sapa orang yang membawa chainsaw itu.

"A-Alfred?"

"Ah, pintar juga kau."

Crash!

Alfred mengayunkan chainsaw-nya tepat mengenai tangan kiri Francis. "Akh! Alfred! Apa yang kau lakukan?" teriak Francis sambil memegangi tangannya yang telah bersimbah darah.

Alfred menyentuh rambut Francis. "Hei, Francis, rambutmu itu indah, ya." Kata Alfred sambil mengeluarkan gunting. Ia tersenyum, senyum sadis. "Bagaimana jika kupotong saja, ya? Apa kepalamu juga perlu kupotong?"

Crek! Crek!

Alfred memotong rambut Francis dengan brutal, bahkan sampai mengenai kulit kepala Francis.

"H-hentikan!" teriak Francis. Sebenarnya ia tidak bisa menahan rasa sakit di tangan dan kepalanya.

Mengambil kembali chainsaw-nya, Alfred langsung mengayunkannya mengenai tangan kanan Francis. Kemeja yang dikenakan Francis dan lantai yang tadinya putih seketika saja terdona merah. Ya, merah darah. Seindah bunga mawar merah yang baru saja mekar. Indah sekali.

Mengayunkan chainsaw-nya sekali lagi, ia mengenai kedua kaki Francis. Langsung saja Francis terjatuh ke lantai. Alfred menendangi perut Francis.

"Uakh!" setiap kali Alfred menendang, selalu terdengar suara erangan kesakitan dari Francis. Dan hal itu membuat Alfred tertawa senang.

Setelah puas menendanginya, Alfred mengangkat chainsaw-nya.

"Tu... tunggu!" teriak Francis di antara erangannya. Ekspresi Alfred berubah bingung.

"K-kenapa kau melakukan ini? I-ini bukan dirimu, Alfred!" teriak Francis sambil menahan rasa sakit.

Sekali lagi ekspresi Alfred berubah. Sebuah senyum mengembang di bibirnya. Bukan, bukan senyum bahagia seorang manusia normal, tapi senyum seorang psikopat yang hampir selesai membunuh target. "Ahaha! Kau itu bodoh, ya, Francis?" ucap Alfred sebelum akhirnya menebas perut Francis dengan chainsaw-nya. "Tentu saja karena kau telah menyentuh Arthur-ku." Ucapnya menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Uaakhhh!" jerit Francis sesakitan. Belum puas, Alfred masih memainkan chainsaw-nya di badan Francis. "Ini memang bukan aku, kok. Ini adalah... diriku yang selama ini terpendam." Kata Alfred.

"Aakkhhh!" Francis tau ia akan mati. Ia akan mati, mati di tangan temannya, Alfred F. Jones. Teman dekat, lebih tepatnya.

"Ahahaha!" setiap kali pria Prancis itu berteriak kesakitan, sang Amerika tertawa. Tidak seperti tawa yang biasanya. Tawa seorang pembunuh. Saat ini ia hanya ingin membunuh seorang pria Prancis yang ada di depannya ini, Francis Bonnefoy. Apapun konsekuensi setelah ia membunuhnya.

Ia hanya ingin membunuhnya, karena Francis telah menyentuh orang yang dia cintai. Ia tak terima. Ia tak ingin melihat Arthur jatuh ke pelukan Francis. Dia ingin Arthur menjadi miliknya sendiri.

Ia cemburu. Cemburu karena Francis mencium Arthur. Cemburu karena Francis memluk Arthur. Dan cemburu karena Francis menyentuh Arthur. Ia sangat marah. Dan inilah pelampiasannya. Pembunuhan terhadap Francis Bonnefoy.

Napas Francis sudah sangat berat. Pandangannya pun sudah kabur. Yang ia lihat hanyalah Alfred dengan sebuah chainsaw yang berlumuran darah di tangannya. Alfred pun tak terlihat berbeda. Darah menodai tangan, sepatu, jaket, wajah, dan bahkan rambutnya.

Francis sudah tak bisa bergerak lagi.

Belum puas, Alfred menyalakan chainsaw-nya. Suara deruman chainsaw menggema di seluruh penjuru rumah Francis yang sepi. Dengan cepat ia mengukir huruf 'A' di dada Francis.

"Uakh!" jerit Francis. "A untuk Alfred. Ingat itu." Kata Alfred. "Hm, apa lagi yang kurang, ya?" tanya Alfred pada dirinya sendiri sambil menatap tubuh Francis.

Tiba-tiba senyum Alfred melebar. Dalam sekejap tangan Francis yang masih tersambung dengan badannya sudah putus. Begitu pula kakinya.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

"Hahaha!" selalu begiut. Setiap kali Francis menjerit kesakitan, Alfred pasti tertawa histeris seperti saat menonton film kartun yang lucu. Hanya saja, ini lebih histeris.

"Ah, sepertinya aku harus mengambil suatu kenangan darimu, ya?" Alfred menatap lurus ke mata Francis. "Kalau begitu aku minta matamu yang indah itu, ya!"

Crat!

Dengan cepat, Alfred mencungkil mata Francis. Ia menjilatnya. "Ah, darahmu itu enak, ya? Busuk."

"Ukh! A-ah!"

"Berteriaklah, Francis. Aku akan sangat menikmatinya."

Mata Alfred melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencari sesuatu. Dan lansung berhenti di satu titik. Dengan pelan, ia berjalan ke tempat itu.

"Halo Francis! Aku kembali."

Ia meninggalkan chainsaw-nya di sebelah Francis. Sekarang chainsaw tergantikan oleh botol wine dari kaca.

"Ah, Francis merindukan ini?"

Francis hanya diam. Alfred tau Francis telah mati. "Ya, nikmatilah wine terakhirmu ini."

Prang!

Alfred menghantam kepala Francis dengan botol wine itu.

"Good bye, Francis Bonnefoy."

Wine dan darah mengalir mendekati pintu. "Oh, ya, satu lagi. Warna merah ternyata sangat cocok untukmu." Kata Alfred sambil menutup pintu dan meninggalkan Francis.

.

"_Revenge is sweet, isn't it?"_

.

World Meeting ditiadakan hari ini karena ada pemakaman Francis. Ya, Francis mati. Ia ditemukan di rumahnya dalam keadaan mengenaskan. Tangan dan kakinya telah putus, dan tubuhnya hancur. Di dadanya terukir huruf 'A'. Di dekat kepalanya ada pecahan botol wine yang dihantamkan ke kepalanya. Baju serta lantai rumahnya menjadi merah karena penuh darah. Ia dibunuh.

Alfred terdiam. Padahal dalam hati ia tersenyum. Oh, bukan, bukan hanya tersenyum, tapi tertawa. Tawa kemenangan, karena sekarang Arthur hanya miliknya seorang.

Arthur hanya duduk terdiam. Ia merasa bersalah. Entah perasaan bersalah itu darimana. Alfred mendekatinya.

"Apa kau dekat-dekat, git?" kata Arthur. Matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Aku tau kau sedih, Arthur. Aku hanya ingin menenangkanmu. Apa itu masalah bagimu?" Alfred menatap dalam-dalam mata hijau emerald Arthur yang begitu indah.

"Hah... kau tak akan mengerti perasaanku, Al. Perasaanku campur aduk. Entah ini sedih atau bingung. Kau tak akan mengerti, Al!" kata Arthur setengah berteriak.

Alfred menghela napas. "Aku tau, Arthur." Alfred duduk di sebelah Arthur. "Masih ada aku, kan?" ia langsung memeluk Arthur. Yang dipeluk hanya diam saja. Ia tak bisa berkata apapun.

"Dan akhirnya kau hanya milikku seorang." Bisik Alfred di telinga Arthur. Mendengar itu Arthur langsung melepas pelukan Alfred. Tiba-tiba ia ingat sikap aneh Alfred kemarin.

Plak!

Sebuah tamparan mendarat dengan manis di pipi Alfred. Arthur menamparnya. Tamparan itu berbekas. Napas Arthur terengah-engah. Alfred memandangi Arthur dengan bingung. Kaget dan bingung lebih tepatnya. Sorot mata Arthur menunjukkan kebencian.

"Kau... kau, ya, yang membunuh Francis?"

Alfred diam sebelum akhirnya tersenyum dan tertawa kecil. "Ah, pintar sekali kau, Arthur. Kau benar." Kata Alfred. Arthur mendorong Alfred hingga jatuh dan meninggalkannya.

"Aku benci padamu!" teriak Arthur.

Alfred tersenyum. Ia sudah mengetahui konsekuensi seperti ini. "Arthur Kirkland... walaupun kau membenciku, aku akan tetap mencintaimu. Selamanya. Cinta abadiku."

.

"_I will love you,_

_Even if you hates me."_

.

_**-Fin-**_


End file.
